Sebastian's First Love
by divcon
Summary: After seeing the softer side of 'On My Way' I wondered what the guy was like who first stole Sebastian's heart. I really wanted to know so I wrote this drabble. Hope you like it. Sorry, I had to reload it.


**A/N: We saw a softer side of Sebastian in 'On My Way' and I just thought, what was he like when he was younger? Who was his first love? So I just wrote this little drabble. Hope you like it. Please review. They feed my soul.**

**Sebastian's First Love.**

Sebastian stood at the end of the hallway and watched as Kurt entered Karofsky's room. Maybe he shouldn't have come. He really didn't know Dave all that well. He had seen him a few times at 'Scandals' and then there had been that one time that Dave had tried to hit on him. It was for that reason that he was here. Actually that wasn't quite right. He was here because of the way he had treated him. What he had said the other day to Blaine and the others was true. It's all fun and games until it isn't. He had cruised through life not having to really answer for anything he did. He had parents who were aware more than they were at home. Even when they had lived in Paris, they really hadn't paid much attention to him.

Sebastian walked over to the chairs and chose the one that had the best view of Dave's room without being visible to anyone who was leaving. He had to see Dave, to apologise for the way he had treated him. He had struggled with his sexuality earlier in his teens. He had always wondered if he had been gay but when he was thirteen and been away at camp, he had been placed in a cabin with Tristian Oliver and he had been smitten straight away and it was then that he knew for sure that he was gay. The hard thing had been that Tristian and he had become friends, both having a similar home life.

Over the summer their friendship had grown as did Sebastian's feelings for his friend. Tristian however, was completely oblivious about how Sebastian felt; he was too focused on getting Laurie Petrovik to go to one of the movie nights with him. What Sebastian didn't realise was that while he had been watching Tristian, another boy had been watching him. When Tristian finally convinced Laurie to go to the movie with him, Sebastian had been devastated and had refused to go to the movie at all. He watched as his friend and his date walked over to the hall hand in hand and he could feel the tears start to well up. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he turned around and headed back to his cabin.

Just as he was about to head up the stairs, he looked up, only to find his way blocked by another boy who was leaning against the wall next to the door. Sebastian had seen him around camp but had done his best to avoid him but that hadn't been easy. A lot of the time, Sebastian would look up from whatever he was doing, which quite often was just looking at Tristian, to find this boy looking at him. Sebastian had worried that he had figured out that he was gay. Sebastian had heard about what some people did to gay kids and he never wanted that to happen to him so he made sure that he was never alone with that kid. And now here he was. Standing at his cabin, looking down at him and Sebastian didn't know what to do. Everyone else was at the movie, even the counsellors.

"You're Sebastian right? Sebastian Smythe?"

"Ye..Ye..Yes. What do you want?"

"Well, my name is Tyson Collins and to be honest, I want you."

Sebastian's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he stared back at the boy standing on the porch of his cabin. Surely he hadn't just heard what he'd heard. There was no way that this guy was gay. He was a tough looking jock. Sebastian knew that he was a jock because he had seen him play football nearly everyday. Gay kids were like him, weedy and quiet. Not loud, tough football players. Sebastian opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out so he snapped it shut again. Maybe this guy was just trying to get Sebastian to admit that he was gay so that he could beat him up. Sebastian took a step away from the steps and was about to turn and run up to the hall when he felt Tyson's hand grip his forearm. Sebastian started to panic, and pulled his arm away with a quick jerk, expecting Tyson's grip to tighten so he was surprised when Tyson immediately let him go, causing Sebastian to stumble away from the other boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Tyson said softly, putting his hand back on his arm to steady him.

"Why are you doing this? Are you going to beat me up?"

"Why would you say that? I just told you that I want you."

"Maybe you are just checking to see what my reaction will be. You're what, 16? You're a football champ. You can't be gay."

"Why not?"

"You just can't be."

Sebastian closed his eyes, that sounded juvenile, even to him. When he opened his eyes, he looked over at Tyson, feeling very confused. Tyson's hand was still on his arm and he realised that he quite liked the feeling. What did that make him? He'd been pining for Tristian for the past month and now, all of a sudden he was finding himself attracted to the boy standing in front of him.

"I can be and I am. Just because I'm a jock doesn't mean I can't be gay. It's the way we are born and nothing can change that. And to answer your other question, yes, I'm sixteen and this is my final year at camp."

"But why me? How did you even know that I was, might be gay?"

"You caught my eye the very first week. Those beautiful eyes and that cheeky grin. What's not to like. As to how did I know, well as I was watching you, I noticed that you were watching you bunk-mate very closely and at every opportunity, you would find a way to slap him on the back or touch him in some way and I knew. So I decided to make my move before it was too late."

Tyson slowly moved his hand up Sebastian's arm and finally rested it on the younger boy's cheek before slowly lowering his head. He made sure to keep eye contact, so that he could stop if he noticed any fear in his eyes. When none was there, he gently pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He made sure to take his time, he kept the contact soft at first, waiting for Sebastian to set the pace. When he felt Sebastian's lips move, he started to move his own lips and eventually he deepened the kiss and his tongue darted into Sebastian's mouth. He heard the other boy moan and he could feel his own body responding.

Sebastian couldn't believe that this was happening, his first kiss. And it was amazing. Tyson clearly knew what he was doing. When the other boy's tongue entered his mouth, Sebastian didn't really know what to do so he improvised. He let his tongue wrap itself around Tyson's. When he did that, he felt Tyson press his lips a little bit harder on his. Sebastian heard a moan and was surprised to realise that it had come from him. Tyson's arm, which had been wrapped around his waist, pulled him in closer when he had moaned and it was then that Sebastian felt Tyson's erection pressed up against him and it had caused his own body to react. He had never felt this alive. He wanted to keep kissing this boy forever.

Just as he thought that thought, Tyson broke the kiss and pulled away leaving Sebastian feel bereft. He looked up at Tyson, worried that he had down something wrong. He'd never kissed another boy before, hell, he'd never kissed anyone before. Had he been too eager, too inexperienced?

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked quietly.

Tyson could see the confusion in the younger boy's eyes and he was tempted to kiss him again but he just smiled and shook his head as he took Sebastian's hand and placed it over his erection.

"Most definitely not. But if we don't stop now, I may not want to stop and you aren't ready for that. We have the rest of summer to explore each other but we have to be careful. Not everyone here will be understanding and I don't want either one of us to get hurt. I have a cabin to myself but I know if we go there now, I won't let you leave till morning."

"I don't care. Let's go."

Tyson smiled at Sebastian's eager smile but he shook his head.

"We have time and trust me, you don't want to rush your first time. How about we go watch the movie? If we sit up the back, we might be able to get a few more kisses in before the night ends. I promise to look after you."

Sebastian nodded and they walked up to the hall together, holding hands. As they neared the door, Tyson let go of Sebastian's hand but made sure that they remained close enough that their arms rubbed against each other as the walked.

Sebastian blinked his eyes and realised that he was still in the hospital. He hadn't thought about that time of his life in years. They had never actually had sex, but Tyson had shown him how to pleasure another man in other ways. Those last two months had been amazing. And now he finally realised why he was here. He had gone to camp the following summer and had been devastated to hear from one of the counsellors that Tyson had killed himself that past winter after he had been bullied when some of his teammates had found out that he had been gay. It was at that moment that Sebastian had decided not to take life to seriously. He had been in love with Tyson and it had ripped his heart out when camp had finished and then when he heard about his death, Sebastian had been inconsolable. Luckily one of the counsellors had realised what was behind it and had taken him under her wing. He had made it through that summer and then he had moved to Paris. It wasn't until this incident that he realised that he was wasting his life and that Tyson wouldn't be too happy with him for doing that. He would talk to Dave and make sure that he was not alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He had been so consumed in his thoughts of the past that he hadn't seen Kurt leave Dave's room let alone walk up to him.

"I'm here to see Dave. I wanted to apologise to him for the way I treated him at 'Scandals' and to tell him that he'd not alone. I know that I was an A class dick but I can be nice and I intend to help him. If he let's me."

Kurt watched the boy in front of him. From the moment he'd met Sebastian, he hadn't liked or trusted him but there was something different about him today. Something he hadn't seen in him before.

"If you hurt him, I WILL hurt you. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded and stood up. He extended his hand out to Kurt and waited. Kurt looked down at his hand and then back up at him before he took his hand in his and gave it a quick shake before leaving the waiting room. He had a wedding to attend after all.


End file.
